Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya's This World Has Died, Hasn't It? Contest
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: She looked over her shoulder, and her brown eyes stared down upon the bluenettes. "Right now, we either live or die. I would like to do the former." – Hey, you there! How about you don't skip over this and come check it out? P-please…? I'm sure you'll have fun! (Ayyyyy, the results are in! Check 'em out!)
1. Chapter 1

**If you wanna skip to the rules, then by all means, go ahead. If not, then enjoy the story.**

* * *

 _The trio walked on the rural road, surrounded by uncharted territory and unknown danger. It was slightly better than being in the city, as there were less of those_ things _here in the countryside. All was quiet – perhaps a bit too quiet – as they stepped on the blood-stained gravel, the sound of the wind accompanying them._

 _The leader of the group groaned, making a pointless remark about the summer heat. She was sure her skin was melting like chocolate, and her black hair has went directly to hell, being nothing more than a tangled onyx mess. She couldn't help but complain – it is what sixteen-year-olds do – but she knew that baking under the unforgiving sun was better than being surrounded by the monsters that have overcome the world._

 _The bluenettes behind her nodded, silently acknowledging the pain they were going through. They, too, dealt with the discomfort of the heat, but they had to keep going. Their bluenettes' friends – the angels and the tacticians – said to meet them at Onett. One can only hope that they made it there safely, but it seems as though luck has been skipping out on them as of late._

 _It has been five months since those vile vampires have entered the world of mere mortals. Within that short timeframe, blood has been shed, lost, and sipped like expensive wine. Marth and Lucina Lowell were amongst the luckier Smashers to have survived; the horror they both have faced was astonishing, and it had taken everything in Lucina's power not to have a mental breakdown. She'll treat this like she treated Ylisse. She intended to keep both herself and her ancestor alive for as long as possible._

 _Both she and Marth couldn't help but wonder if they were dancing with Death by traveling with this seemingly rogue vampire._

 _They looked at this teenaged vampire walking in front of them, this supposed human-turned-vampire. She was an unusual vampire, different from the horrid bloodsuckers they have seen: her eyes were a deep brown as opposed to the scarlet red; her skin was of a darker complexion than the pale, ghostly-looking vampires; and she withheld an intense hatred of the vampires, a hatred so deep that Marth and Lucina's hate could not even compare._

 _They were a mismatched group, all three of them with varying agendas, but it all boiled down to one common goal: survive and rid the world of vampires._

 _The vampire's name was Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya, and she didn't communicate much besides the usual grunt or child-like remark. The young vampire was never much for small talk, something Marth believed to be understandable. They've been through a lot; small talk wasn't exactly a top priority._

 _Lucina was about to ask how much farther did they have to go when Mikaela suddenly stopped in her tracks. The bluenettes took that as a sign of trouble approaching, and they both sighed in unison. So much for a quiet, peaceful trek to Onett._

 _Mikaela's eyes darted back and forth, searching everywhere. They were in a wide, open place; it shouldn't be too hard to spot a fellow vampire. She growled, not pleased with the mindgames being played on her._

" _Mika!" she heard Lucina call. "Above you!"_

 _Mikaela looked upwards and immediately moved out of the way. Two vampires descended from the sky and landed in front of her, sly smirks painted on their faces. Marth and Lucina narrowed the eyes; these vampires were dressed extravagantly, implying that they were nobles and thus quite powerful. Lucina had the audacity to chuckle; it was just their luck, encountering two vampire nobles._

 _The one with the silver hair pulled into a ponytail placed his hands on his hips and grinned at Mikaela, his red eyes gleaming with sadistic intent._

" _Ahaha, it's little ol' Mika," he cried cheerfully. He looked to his fellow vampire. "And she looks quite upset. How cute!"_

 _The more muscular-looking vampire smirked. "And she has two humans along with her! Aw, could she have been saving them for us?"_

" _Look at them! These humans are actually dressed nicely! Perhaps they are regal like us?"_

" _If so, then the blood will be that much sweeter!"_

 _Marth rolled his eyes. "I don't believe you'll be receiving the chance to have our blood today."_

 _Lucina nodded in agreement. "And since you won't, could you please do us a favor and let us go? We've more important things to deal with."_

 _The vampires pulled out their weapons in response, and Lucina sighed heavily. Well, there goes asking politely._

 _Mikaela pulled out her sword, and Marth and Lucina followed suit, unsheathing their Falchions and getting into a battle-ready stance. She looked over her shoulder, and her brown eyes stared down upon the bluenettes. "Right now, we either live or die. I would like to do the former."_

* * *

"Hmm, that was interesting…" Mikaela noted as she held her tablet in her hands, looking down upon the short story she has written. She smirked, satisfied with her work, and looked back to Dark Pit, whom she had read the story aloud to. "What did you think, Pittoo? Seems a bit more action-y than horror-filled, doesn't it?"

"I think I detected a bit of Mary Sue," Dark Pit taunted, stretching out on the couch. Mikaela rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to her tablet. "Be careful with your self-insert, Mika."

"Piss off, Pittoo. I hoped I provided a nice little example."

"An example for what?" the dark angel asked.

"An example for a contest I'm holding."

"Contest?"

Mikaela nodded. "Yep, contest! First one too!"

Dark Pit raised an eyebrow. "What are the details of this contest?"

"Simple, Pittoo: the contestants are required to write a post-apocalyptic story."

"Post-apocalyptic…?"

"Yeah! The world has ended, and the Smashers have to try surviving in a screwed-over world. It's a very interesting concept."

"Sounds like a lot of work," Dark Pit complained. "Holding a contest, that is."

"According to people that have held contests, it is. But, I'm going to place a limit as to how many people can join. I don't want to overwhelm myself with, like, fifty stories to read when I have a summer break to enjoy. That, and I still have summer homework to attend; boy, that AP U.S. History work sure is collecting dust…"

"You sure you wanna do this, Mika?" Pittoo asked, actually sounding concerned. "I mean, you have like, twenty stories to work on…"

"Pshaw, Dark Pit!" Mikaela exclaimed, swinging around in her chair to face the dark angel. "Only, like, two of the stories are of the utmost importance. I got this in the bag; besides, a contest is always something I've wished to do. Since it is summer break, it's either now or never."

Dark Pit shrugged. "Eh, whatever you say, Mika."

Mikaela smirked. "Whatever I say _indeed_ , Pittoo."

* * *

 **Oh my God, what the hell am I doing starting a contest?**

 **Eh, here are the rules for The World Has Died, Hasn't It? Contest:**

 **~•~ Basic Summarizations ~•~**

 **This contest challenges you to create a post-apocalyptic world (with your own unique flair, of course). You must have the Smashers attempt to survive or overcome a world ruined by some forsaken event (like zombies, aliens, natural disasters, etc.)**

 _ **Only 16 people can join**_ **. I'm a teenager, bros; I may be on summer break, but I still have somewhat of a life. If 50 people were to submit entries, well…that's a lot of entries to go through.**

 **~•~ Requirements ~•~**

 **1) If you are writing an oneshot, it must be between 2,000 and 8,000 words. No more, no less.**

 **2) If you decide to write a multi-chaptered story, you can have no more than 36,000 words, 'kay? Have any number of chapters you want, but don't go over the word limit, please!**

 **3) You can include any character that is in Smash Bros. This includes, besides the main cast, Assist Trophies and the Pokémon that appear in the Poké Balls. No OC's, please or anyone that is not a part of the main series.**

 **4) The story can be any rating; I couldn't care less if it's Rated M or not (though, I do love Rated M stories that have a horror element to it).**

 **5) You must have the Horror genre for, well, obvious reasons. You all can have any other genre, but the horror/survival element must be there.**

 **6) Please, I implore you to have lots and lots of fun. Let's see if you can impress the one and only Mikaela Vermillion Hyakuya (did that sound egocentric? That sounded a bit egocentric, heh heh).**

 **~•~ Prizes ~•~**

 **The third-place winner shall receive a follow, a favorite, and an oneshot.**

 **The second-place winner shall receive a follow, a favorite, and two oneshots.**

 **The first-place winner shall receive a follow, a favorite, three oneshots, and a review of any story they want!**

 **Fun thing about the oneshots: if you want something specific, then just ask! If you want tragic Little Mac x Ike as your prize, then sure! (I hope one of you would want that; I love that pairing).**

 **Everyone shall be split into two categories, so the scoring can be fairer between people of different age groups: the Kouhai, and the Senpai (yes, I'm using Japanese terms. Deal with it). If you are between the ages of 10 and 15, then you'll be placed in the Kouhai section; if you are 16 and older, then congrats, you are a Senpai. Tell me which group you are joining, please! (Both Kouhais and Senpais will be noticed; haha, yay for otaku references!)**

 **Next chapter will be a list of the victims – er, I mean contestants that has joined. Don't forget – the deadline to** _ **join**_ **is** _ **August 12**_ _ **th**_ **. You can start** _ **posting your stories as you as you sign up**_ **, and you must have your stories** _ **finished/completed**_ **by** _ **September 22nd**_ **. Remember that date!**

 **Fun Fact: The two hostile vampires were Ferid Bathory and Crowley Eusford from the anime** _ **Seraph of the End**_ **. Made sense to mention them, considering my username is a reference to one of the main characters from that anime.**

 **Have fun, and try to survive!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Marth panted heavily, watching the vampire nobles fly away. They've managed to fend them off, thankfully graced by Lady Luck. It bothered him how they looked so unscathed, so unfazed, while he, Lucina, and even Mikaela gathered more than a few bruises. He looked at his clothes; drops of scarlet clashed with his blue clothing. He closed his eyes, thanking Naga that the vamps didn't sip the precious liquid boiling within his body._

 _The bluenette looked at Lucina, smiling at the fact that she was badly hurt. There was some scratches here and there, but she remained okay, alive. He turned his attention to Mikaela, catching an unusual emotion in her eyes. Annoyance flashed in those chocolate orbs than the hatred that sparkled in his oceanic eyes. Marth jumped slightly when the vampiric girl abruptly turned around._

" _Stupid bastards, wasting our time, treating everything like it's an enjoyable game." She growled. "Stop standing there and let's go; the stench of blood bothers me."_

 _Marth nodded, deciding to keep quiet. There was no point speaking reassuring words. He motioned to Lucina, and the trio continued walking. The Hero-King swore he could hear faint screaming, but he reluctantly got rid of that thought. Whoever was producing those agonized cries were far away from them, and even if they could reach them, he was sure it would be too late._

 _It was all a shame._

 _In the horizon, Lucina could make a few tall buildings. She grinned, her eyes glowing with bright sparkles of hope. "Look, it's Onett! We're close!"_

" _I see it too!" Marth exclaimed. "Thank Naga!"_

 _The bluenettes hugged and jumped around, showing off happiness in its purest form. Mikaela would have told them to quiet down, lest they wish for more vampires to come. However, she decided against it, allowing the humans to have their little moment. After all, it may be something they'll never experience again._

 _A strange flickering in the distance caught her eye. Leaving Marth and Lucina behind, she went over to it and realized it was a slightly-torn note._

 _Mikaela picked the strange sheet of paper off the ground, analyzing the hastily-scribbled writing. There were a total of sixteen names on the dirtied paper. Underneath the names was a message written in capitalized letters: MEET US IN ONETT._

 _Mikaela looked back to Marth and Lucina, who stood there waiting patiently. She smirked, showing off her fangs, much to their confusion._

" _What is it, Mika?" Marth asked._

" _Looks like we may make some new friends in Onett," she replied, stuffing the paper in her pocket. "Let's go."_

* * *

"Wow, what a great ending," Dark Pit mocked, clapping slowly. "Freakin' amazing."

"Shut up, Pittoo," Mika replied. "I'm not going to let you ruin my mood because I've got my contestants! A nice amount of contestants, too."

"Wow, a bunch of humans writing spooky stuff in a desolate world. _Amazing_."

"Can you do any better, Pittoo?"

Dark Pit shrugged. "I can always find ways to kill off Pit-stain in a post-apocalyptic world, Mika."

"That's not what I asked."

The dark angel smirked. "I know."

Mika rolled her eyes, returning to her tablet. "Anyway, you wannabe rebel, I've got things to attend to. Like making sure everyone fully knows everything. Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to read all the amazing entries!"

Mika looked over her shoulder, glancing at the logy dark angel. "You are helping me judge and announce the winners when the time comes."

Dark Pit laughed. "You are so funny, Mika! Hilarious!"

"You. Are. Helping. Me," she deadpanned. Dark Pit gulped.

"F-fine…"

"Good!" Mika exclaimed. "Now, let us get this show on the road!"

* * *

 _ **~•~ The deadline to join August 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **, has ended! ~•~**_

 **Well, I've got all my contestants, now! Yay! Thank you all for joining~**

 **Here is everyone, according to whether or not you are a Senpai or a Kouhai. If you are in the Uncategorized section, that means you didn't tell me if you are a Senpai or a Kouhai (insert anime joke here, please). I do need to know this information, so please tell me as soon as possible!**

 **Next chapter will be the results. Of course, the results will come sometime after the September deadline. Speaking of deadlines, you have until** _ **September 22**_ _ **nd**_ **to have all of your stories** _ **finished/completed.**_ **If you don't have it finished by then, then you will be disqualified. Disqualification isn't fun. So, remember:** _ **September 22**_ _ **nd**_ **. Ample amount of time to finish your story, is it not (especially for those of you participating in other contests)?**

 **What else, what else…PM me if you've posted your entry! And in the summary, just put "for Mika's contest" or something.**

 **So, uh…adhere to the rules I placed in last chapter. There will be some points deduction if ya don't. Uh…PM me if you have questions, and, um…have fun. That's pretty much the important part: have lots of good ol' surviving fun.**

 _ **~•~ Kouhai Group ~•~**_

 **PrincessKatniss02**

 **ExodiusLK**

 **telesoap**

 **Paradigm of Writing**

 **Randomblackberry**

 _ **~•~ Senpai Group~•~**_

 **MissQuestions-LaAmazingNabo**

 **LegitElizabethWWEFan**

 **bladewielder05**

 **Marrrs**

 **Green Swordsgirl**

 **ElectricPotato**

 _ **~•~ Uncategorized ~•~**_

 _ **Oh, look: no one's categorized as "Uncategorized".**_


	3. Chapter 3

"I should push your crutches over, Mika."

"Piss off, Pittoo. I've important news to tell the contestants."

"Important enough that it warrants a self-insert?"

" _Yes!_ Now, here we go."

 **Hello, victims – er, contestants! 'Tis be Mika here with this valuable piece of information.**

 **I have decided to** _ **extend the deadline**_ **to** _ **October 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, at 11:59 P.M.**_ **Don't ask why, I just am.**

 **Anyway, you all have a little more time! And I just realized the deadline now ends in the month of scares. Ooh, fitting!**

 **So, remember:** _ **new deadline**_ **is:** _ **Sunday, October 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **, 2015, at 11:59 P.M.**_ **Carry on~**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello there, contestants." Mika deadpanned, twirling around with a blank expression. She was dressed as Decim from the anime Death Parade, and was attempting (and believably failing) to emulate the character. "I've good news for you all."

Mika paused for a moment. "Or bad news, depending on your current status."

Dark Pit frowned. "What the hell, Mika? Is that your Halloween costume? It's not even Halloween yet?!"

"According to Tumblr since the beginning of June, it's already Halloween. I take it that you are dressed as yourself."

Dark Pit scoffed. Mika ignored the dark angel's scowl.

"Please look below. More important information awaits you."

 **Hey! 'Tis be Mika reminding everyone that, yes, today is the** _ **end of the extended deadline.**_ __ **For those who have not finished/posted anything, you have until** _ **11:59 P.M.**_ **For those who don't have anything by then, well, in the words of Decim:** _ **"I'm terribly sorry."**_

 **Anyway, as I've mentioned before (I think?), scoring will go by the groups. There'll be a 3** **rd** **, 2** **nd** **, and 1** **st** **place winner for the Kouhais, same with the Senpais, and some honorable mentions for both. The results will come out at some point during the spoooooookkkkkkkkyyyy month of October (…please don't ask why I emphasized** _ **spooky**_ **like that).**

 **Keep this in mind in you haven't finished or posted! Ah, you may carry on~**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you wish to see the final results, please skip to the bottom~**

* * *

 _Blood. That was not what Marth nor Lucina wished to see once they'd finally reached Onett._

 _They did not wish to see the bodies of their friends, either._

 _What they wished for did not matter in the twisted world. They should have known better._

 _Mikaela remained silent, the agonized cries of the bluenettes being the only background noise. Reflet. Robin. Pit. Dark Pit. Gone at the hand of those monsters, those blood-sucking vile wretches. The vampire clenched her fists; if only they had gotten here sooner…_

 _Ah, would that have made a difference?_

 _Mikaela had no time to think about as the soft sounds of footsteps caught her attention. The bluenettes' hysterical tears were reduced to mere sniffles as they regarded their newfound guests with curious eyes. They, too, looked as though they've been through hell and back._

 _Cheery._

 _Three people stood before them, each wearing peculiar necklaces that represented numbers one through three. Mikaela noted that this was a severe reduction from the original eleven. She shook her heads; they were the lucky ones. After all of this, they could consider themselves lucky to "win"._

" _Congrats on surviving," was all the vampire said._

* * *

"The hell kind of ending was that?!" Dark Pit screeched, throwing a book at Mika. Fortunately, the author ducked. "Why the hell am I dead?!"

"Shut up! It's a weird ending and I like it!" Mika shouted back.

"Doesn't answer why I'm dead!"

"Because you just are! Now hush, I've some important information to say! Ladies and gentlemen, here are the results of the contest!"

Dark Pit cocked his head. "Ladies and gentlemen? But I'm the only one here."

Mika rolled her eyes.

 **Congrats, survivors, for winning the _This World Has Died, Hasn't It? Contest!_ I'm so proud of everyone that has participated, and I'm glad everyone has had fun! Everyone, here are the results:**

 **In the lovely first place with** _ **Heaven's Aid**_ **, an interesting take on the post-apocalyptic world with everyone's favorite dark angel as the physical embodiment of a disease, we have bladewielder05!**

"Wait, wait, wait," Dark Pit said. "I infected people…did Pit-stain get infected?"

 **Shut up, Pittoo! Moving on! In the beautiful second place with** _ **our beautiful escape**_ **, the story that involves the dark angel, the tactician, and the mysterious monsters known as Shades, we have ExodiusLK!**

"People love me, don't they?" Dark Pit flaunted his wings, getting feathers in Mika's hair.

 **So egocentric. Onwards to our last survivor! In the precious third place with** _ **Gilded and Dead**_ **, the oneshot detailing a brother and sister duo and vampire-zombie hybrids, we have Paradigm of Writing!**

"…There's a supreme lack of me right there."

 **You, shush. Shush. Anyway, congratulations to everyone who has participated! I'm glad you all had fun! Don't forget to tell me what kind of oneshots you all posted~! See ya next time!**


End file.
